


Here but now she's gone

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [44]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Garrus Vakarian, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard shows up on Omega
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Here but now she's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" (Valentine is done/Here but now they're gone/Romeo and Juliet/Are together in eternity)
> 
> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Welcome back. Now fucking help me.

Garrus last two years have been hell. 

It all started with the news of Shepard’s death, he pin points that as the moment everything just went...wrong. When he heard she died something within him broke. It’s like she took a piece of him with her that he didn’t even know she had. He still tried at C-Sec, but it didn’t feel right. So Garrus went to Omega and became Archangel. 

He is doing the right thing on Omega, he’s sure of it, but it still feels wrong. More than once he wishes he was still on the Normandy. But the Normandy is gone and Shepard is head. He keeps hammering that into his head. Shepard is dead. Shepard is dead. Shepard is dead. You’re on your own, Vakarian. 

Sidoni’s betrayal breaks his heart. Everything goes to shit and he finds himself holed up in the apartment, alone. The thought of giving up, just letting them kill him, crosses his mind. But he knows if they end up in the same heaven Shepard would beat his ass for giving up. So Garrus continues on.

A familiar shape walks down the bridge. Garrus shoots out of reflex and the bullets hit Shepard’s shield. She furrows her brow and with one clean shot dispatches of one of the mercenaries in front of her. Garrus almost thinks she’s a hallucination, but that dead Merch is very real, as are the other’s she is picking off. Two strangers in white armour follow her, Garrus recognizes the insignia they carry as a human terrorist organisation and it only leaves him more confused.

And then there she is. Standing in front of him, hands at her hips, brows furrowed in concentration. Shepard. The real Shepard. Garrus has to restrain himself from touching her and decides to instead just take off his helmet. Shepard’s eyes widen. “Garrus?!”

“Commander”, he tries to give her a smile but he is so exhausted his mandible just kind of twitches. “Good to see you alive. I could use the assist.”

Shepard laughs and it sounds like music. “Sure, Vakarian.”

And this is the moment that Garrus Vakarian finally realizes that he loves her. And he continues to love her, refuses to give up and stays at her side until the very end.

“I love you. I always will”, Shepard promises. 

She runs into the beam and as Garrus watches her, his heart breaks once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
